


Going Home

by believesinponds



Series: ColdWave Week 2016 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwaveweek2016, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, mick is pissed at len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mick's stint in 2046 and his subsequent betrayal, Len calls Barry to take Mick home.</p>
<p>[Set after <i>Legends of Tomorrow</i> 1x07.]<br/>[ColdWave Week - Day 4: Wildcard]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is ColdFlashWave, heavy on the FlashWave towards the end. I know the ColdWave in here is mostly angst but I couldn't help it. Sorry? :)

“You're right.”

Mick watched Len fire his cold gun, resigned as the stream of frozen liquid came toward him. He was sure he was done for, put down by his own partner, but before the cold could take him he was hit by a burst of wind. The ice hit the spot where Mick had just been standing, freezing the ground. Someone--Barry, he realized after a minute--held his hand over Mick’s mouth while Len said something into his communicator. His face was cold and hard and Mick watched in confusion as he turned it off and nodded.

Barry let go of him and he leveled a glare at the man who had almost killed him. “What the fuck just happened?”

“You’re going home,” Len said, holstering his cold gun.

Mick’s eyes narrowed. “You shoulda just left me in the future, Snart. I’d be out of your hair and actually _happy_ for once.”

“Mick--” Barry began.

He turned his head just enough to growl, “Stay out of this, kid. This ain’t about you.”

Barry didn’t say anything else.

“ _Mick_.” Len took a few steps closer, stopping with several feet of distance between them. “I wasn’t gonna leave you there to self-destruct. I’m not doing that again.”

Mick felt his hands clench around nothing, his thumb flicking absently. “It wasn’t your choice to make, Lenny.”

“Bullshit.” Len closed the distance between them, ignoring Barry’s glare. “When you lose sight of reality, somebody has to step in and make the choices for you.”

“I am capable of making my own--”

“No! You’re not!” Len was yelling now, his face contorted with rage, and Mick was tempted to take a step back.

He didn’t.

“You get in your head and you go into self-destruct mode, Mick, and I am not gonna let that happen again!”

“Len,” Barry warned.

“He needs to hear this, Barry,” Len snapped.

“Hey! You don’t need to get all pissy with the kid, Lenny. He’s just trying to help.”

Len’s eyes narrowed. “I see. So when _Barry_ tries to help you’re gonna stand up for him, but when _I_ try to help you--”

“You knocked me out! You didn’t even give me a fuckin’ _choice_ , Lenny! You just did what you thought was best and didn’t think about anyone else.”

“Fuck you, Mick! I did this _for_ you! I am not leaving you behind ever again, even if you want me to, because I _know you_. I know you wouldn’t have been happy there, not really. And I didn’t have time to let you get it out of your system. The crew was gonna leave without us and I’ll be damned if I get stuck in some godforsaken future with you playing king.”

Mick felt his face harden. He didn’t have anything else to say to his _partner_. He was sick of being treated like a child, sick of not being allowed to make his own fucking decisions.

And he was sure as hell sick of Len’s face.

He turned to Barry. “Take me home, kid.”

They were both silent.

“Well?” Mick crossed his arms. “What’re you waiting for? Isn’t this what you guys wanted?”

“Mick--” Barry began.

“No. Just...take me home. I’m done here.”

He saw Barry share a glance with Len, who shrugged and nodded.

“All right. Let’s go, then.”

Barry looked like he was deliberating for a moment before he flashed over to Len and kissed him on the cheek. “Be safe.”

“Take care of him,” Len said.

Mick grunted. “We goin’ or what, kid?”

He saw Barry squeeze Len’s hand and then he was back in a blur, hoisting Mick up into his arms.

“Hold on tight, babe. The speed can be a little disorienting.”

Mick wrapped his arms around the kid’s neck and took one last look at Len. “Let’s go.”

And then they were off.

It only took about two seconds for the nausea to settle in, and then Mick buried his face in Barry’s shoulder to block out the strange blurs that sped by. His body felt strange, even worse than it did during a time jump on the Waverider.

Thankfully, the sensation lasted less than a minute and then they were in their living room in what he presumed to be 2016.

Barry set him down gently.

Mick dropped to the floor and vomited.

A bucket appeared in front of him before anything could touch the carpet.

Perks of being with a speedster.

He felt Barry’s hand on his back as he wiped his mouth.

“You okay, Mick?” Barry asked, his voice gentle.

Mick felt his throat tighten.

“Fine, kid. Time travel just doesn’t sit well with me.”

Barry’s hand rubbed slow, soothing circles into his back. Mick let his head drop forward.

“Come on. Let’s get you off the floor.”

Mick allowed himself to be hauled up to his feet and Barry led him to the couch.

“Sit. I’ll clean up and get you some water.”

The kid flashed around for about ten seconds and then returned with a blanket, a glass of water, and Mick’s favorite pajama pants.

“You want me to--?” Barry asked, gesturing at Mick with the pants.

Mick grabbed the pants from him. “No thanks, kid. I’ve had enough speedforce for one day.”

Barry nodded and took a seat next to him. “You gonna tell me what happened?”

Mick huffed. “What, Lenny didn’t give you all the gory details?”

“He just said you needed to come home and gave me a time and place to meet you guys.”

“Sounds like him.” Mick unsnapped his suspenders and tugged his pants off, pulling the comfortable ones on. “Not very keen on sharing the details, is he?”

He could practically hear Barry frowning. “You said something about staying in the future. You wanted him to leave you?”

Mick fell back onto the couch with a _thud_. “I wanted him to stay with me, but he wasn’t havin’ it.”

“Why did you want to stay?”

“You wouldn’t understand, kid.”

Barry raised an eyebrow at him.

“It was beautiful, Barry.” Mick pictured it again, his eyes going glassy and a twisted smile pulling at his lips. “Everything was burning. There were no cops, no rules, just a bunch of criminals having the time of their lives. I coulda stayed forever.” He frowned. “I wanted to stay forever. But Lenny decided to knock me out and drag me back to the ship anyway.”

He felt a hand rest on his thigh. “I’m sorry, Mick.”

Mick blinked at him. He figured Barry would be on Len’s side.

Barry squeezed his leg. “Come on. Lie down.” He patted his lap in invitation. “I have something for you.”

Mick narrowed his eyes but did as the kid said. A moment later he was rewarded with a brand new lighter. The metal was heavy in his palm. Grounding. Mick felt his shoulders lose their tension as he flicked it open and watched the flame burn. Barry flipped on the TV and ran his hand over Mick’s head.

When Lenny came back from saving the world, they would have it out and then make up. They were partners, they always would be, and even though Mick was beyond pissed at the man, he knew they would get past it eventually.

It wasn’t perfect. It certainly wasn’t as beautiful as the world on fire. But it would do.

**Author's Note:**

> I might decide to continue this! I need more poly fanfic in my life and I just really love ColdFlashWave :))))
> 
> Come join us on the [blog](http://coldwaveweek.tumblr.com) for ColdWave Week!


End file.
